identityV: Aphrodisiaque
by NegiBunny
Summary: 摄影师x调香师，18禁，含有以下可能引起不适的内容：催情药，一定程度的情绪失控，较为粗暴的性行为


_18禁，双黑婚后日常，香摄摄香分不清_

 _标题英文的话是aphrodisiac，词根是阿芙洛狄特，是啥你们心里应该有数了，话说aphrodisiac是植物精油的诸多常见用途之一啊…除了石楠花，里头所有精油调法都是按照真实用途来的，当然效果没有这么夸张。_

 _闲扯一句「爱的秘密配方：三份晚香玉，一份茉莉，一份丁香，半份橙花和风信子。」从花语的角度去理解这个方子是不对的，这是香水，应该从植物精油和芳香学入手。晚香玉(夜来香)、茉莉、丁香、橙花(苦橙)、风信子，这五种植物的精油在功效上有一个共性，就是催情，这是瓶春药啊同志们_

 **【警告】含有以下可能引起不适的内容：催情药，一定程度的情绪失控，较为粗暴的性行为**

【Aphrodisiaque】

上篇、香水树

「Tu veux me faire l'amour?」

"Oui..."朦胧的梦境在忘却中消散，第三次热醒，约瑟夫确定问题不是出在自己身上。沮丧地掀开薄被坐起，他胡乱地解开寝衣的纽扣，黏糊糊的胸膛在凉爽的空气里起伏喘息。指尖拂去融进发梢的汗液，如此难耐的湿热也许他真该下床洗个澡——不、他应该立即躺倒睡去，他脑子里还是这么昏昏沉沉。"到底怎么了…"今夜他亦是枕着安息香入眠，挂在床头的小瓶、萃取自植物的气息正透过软木塞的细小空隙不断扩散至周身。他无论如何都想不明白，她往那瓶子里装的精油，应该都是起安神效用的才对，怎么今天反而越睡越不安稳？

深吸一口气，缓缓闭上眼睛，他向后瘫倒在柔软的枕头上，努力将各异的气味拆分的同时，脑海想起她的声音：甜甜的树脂是安息香，清新的木质是丝柏，沉稳厚重的檀香木，甘中带涩的苦橙花。这都是他熟悉的味道，她带来的微小改变不知不觉中化作了终日的习惯，只是…这股淡淡的辣味，是哪来的？一脚踏入墨菲斯的神志又被拉回，他在封闭的视觉中反复琢磨这种气味，没错、以前从没有，这股浓郁的香气，难道是某种花香？可惜他与她终究不同，他的记忆宫殿中没有任何关于花与嗅觉的信息、无法鉴别其种类，只能从主观角度评价。强烈、辛辣，它顺着气管一路蔓延至肺部，便在胸口散出令人舒适的温热。那么，就是它让他感到烦躁？可他又觉得，这股味道混在原本的精油里没什么不妥，安稳平缓的调性并未发生改变，甚至有了它的存在，这里头反而缺了什么……

无所谓，反正又是那丫头搞的鬼，想到这就有些窝火。他跳下床，光脚踩在精致的长毛地毯上，在正对床尾的墙壁打开连接两人卧室的内门。与他相异的香气扑面而来，渴睡的焦急免去了任何礼节性的动作，约瑟夫穿行过闺房中的馥郁，径直去到她床边。"克洛伊…"他低声呼唤，一手掀开层叠的睡帐，坐上她的床沿；她受到扰动，原本舒缓的吐息逐渐急促，在唇边化为不满的嘤咛。"这么晚了你干嘛……"含糊的娇嗔带着哭腔，她猛地将被子拍到他脸上，自己仍像个婴儿蜷在舒适的床单，柔美的胴体蒸腾起温暖的芬芳。"丫头…"瞬间怒意全无，他唇边染上无奈的笑意，这傻姑娘居然真的用精油作睡衣。掌心在肩头摩挲，细腻的肌肤在凉夜的侵蚀下渐渐褪去原有的温热，他爱怜地捉过她的挡在胸前的手腕，将她上半身拉到自己怀里。"丫头，你告诉我…"他凑到她耳边，鼻尖被发丝刺得发痒，"你是不是往我那瓶子加东西了？"

"……嗯…香水树……"她咕哝道，他瞬时有了她口鼻喷吐的热流也带着香的幻觉。双手更加用力地搂着她肩膀，他说服自己是为了不让她着凉，内心深处却很清楚那只是对香气的贪恋。下意识吻了吻淡粉色的颧骨，他惊异地觉察到那醉人的味道并非来自香水或精油，而更像一种可以闻到的体温，埋藏在她肌肤之下，潜伏在毛孔之间。好烫，全身比醒来时还要燥热，刚进入房间他只以为是恼怒，谁知是她本身渗透进了肌理在血液烧灼。"香水树…做什么的？"急切地追问，她阖眼笑了一下，推开他倒回床上，他追着那阵香味扑上去，从背后抱拥时他自知已无法离开。"安神，稳定心跳，降低血压，舒缓压力……"唇吻无意义地在她颈间巡回，他像干渴的夜族不断舔舐脉管，她的肌肤都是甜的，她的脉搏甘美如蜜。"…催情。"淡到难以感知的暴怒随着理性的湮灭迅速消亡，他只知阿芙洛狄特将凡人的欲望缠在腰间，未曾想过真正的神迹是那上面叮咚摇晃的玻璃瓶。

"你给我下药…"连自身都快无法理解的喃喃低语，他双臂环过她纤细的腰肢，用力拉向自己的身体，直到那蜜桃似的雪臀被紧紧压在胯间。"你给我下药了、嗯……"没等大脑发出命令，腹股沟便朝着两人拥挤的缝隙乱顶过去，然而即使是宽松的丝绸睡裤也无法容纳如此夸张的探索；在与难以忍受的束缚感较量几番后，他不得不放弃在外头草草了事的想法，只保持着包裹她的姿势，时不时重重压一下，以暂时缓和欲火的胀痛。"别说的这么难听，你缺乏热情，我只是在治疗。"不知是预先设下的圈套还是受到他的震动，她的声音比先前清醒了太多。手肘撑住床面，显然她轻微的挣扎是想转身面对他，而他禁锢她腰际的手死死不放。无奈，她只能一点一点地把自己挪过来，他在咽喉深处随着她的动作轻声呜咽。"因为太矜持…还是你老了？"暧昧的湿气抚过唇角，在刚冒出的胡茬结上看不见的凝露，她用舌尖懒懒描绘他的唇线，下半身却调皮地将他向外延展的部分卷到双腿之间。"檀香，橙花，这些安神的香料哪个不是好东西，差香水树点火罢了。"大腿向内收紧肌肉来回摩擦，他开始情不自禁地用唇瓣抚触她，于是她朝他怀中钻过去，用柔美的肉体在坚实肌肉之间填满。"你看，心跳这么快，这才像真正的年轻人……"贝齿轻轻厮磨他胸前的褐色小点，他轻呼，立刻抱紧她、与她完全贴合以制止这样的刺激。见捉弄受挫，她手指穿入发丝揽住后脑，向下引导着将他按在自己柔软的胸脯。"再教你一个…"鼻尖嵌入娇嫩的缝隙，浓郁的花香猝不及防地上窜到颅腔，几乎让人窒息。他记得这个味道，它象征了两人的亲近，从来只出现在她的双乳、腋下与股间；今夜的花香不比往日浓郁，但这样凑近了嗅闻，会带出更多关于过去的回想，让他的身体更加躁动不安。"这是晚香玉，某种意义上是女性求爱的气味。"四肢发疯似地颤抖，回忆与现状的纠缠让他产生她在自己身下辗转呻吟的幻觉。隐约觉得有些许液体脱离控制从下体渗出来，融进碍事的睡裤，潮湿感瞬间沟通布料两边的粘腻，她甜美的体液隔着丝绸缓缓渗入他的黏膜——到了这个地步，再怎么自诩贵族的矜持，他也忍不住了。

"嗯…！"并不友善的翻转，被仰面按在床单时她后脑甚至撞得有些痛。用苍白的手指在她双肩染出淡淡红印，他略显狼狈地支起膝盖居高临下地俯视她，浸入冷空气的头脑取回了片刻的镇静。"什么啊，平时那么绅士都是演出来的吗…"她不满地咕哝，模糊的话语在他耳中却成了猫儿的媚叫。"问你自己，为什么非要把我的面具撕掉。"不耐烦地终结话题，他触到已经湿透的胯间，表面一大片黏糊糊的液体显然不是他的，"搞得这么脏，要罚你舔干净吗？"这不是个问句，他超前挪了几步靠到她唇边，她饶有兴趣地与他对望片刻，伸出舌尖在滑腻的咸水上转了两圈。"唔…"隔靴搔痒，结局比什么都不做来的更难以忍受，他紧皱着眉，缓缓朝后滑回原本的位置，一路擦过她的锁骨、乳沟和平坦的小腹，她注意到他自脖颈蔓延的潮红。"还要逞强。"伸手够到裤腰，艰难下拉时那东西夸张地从里面弹出，指尖如轻抚琴键在冠状沟周围轻盈地跳动，直到他的表情完全被痛苦取代，她才将它按到堆叠的花瓣之间。"Mon amour…"朝他伸出双手，他顺从地与之十指相扣，她弓起腰，轻缓地扭动臀部以揉捻抵在他下体的果核。"啊……"婉转起伏的低吟像一首温柔的乐曲，在他眼前蒙了一层淡粉色的薄雾。她用上一把力气将他拉近，两人的唇舌终于放下相持的紧张不分彼此地缠在一起。"Tu veux me faire l'amour?"她在细腻的频吻间轻声问，晚香玉的气息自每一个毛孔逸散出来向他索要爱情。"Oui…"此时此刻，这份感触、这种心情，熟悉而陌生的她的言语，过去只出现在缥缈的梦中，"Bien sûr."他以微笑含住她的下唇，在爱欲中焦灼多时的身体自然而然地进入了她。

前戏几乎为零，那条狭窄的通道收得很紧，却并不妨碍他的行进。清亮的体液随着硬物的侵入不断被挤到扩张的边缘，很快从紧密的结合处漫出来满满地涂在肌肤之间。"嗯——！"咽喉深处传出无法自控的低吼，过于急躁的亲吻中弥漫起淡淡的血腥。修长的手指自腰侧滑落至她的双腿，他将它们向两边托起，好让自己更加深入；她会意地屈膝圈住他的腰，当她挤压他腰侧时，她体内的肌肉也一同收缩。"Chloé…嗯……"低声倾诉被哽咽与粗喘打断，离不开、她将他锁得太死，后腰几乎不留微微抽出的空间，本能引起的律动被化解作静止的研磨。他靠在她的胸口，耳畔是她叹息似的呜咽，她的内膜攥着他，在他的周身蠕动、颤抖，将他不断拉往体温涌出的方向。心脏泛起一阵甘美的麻痹，细微的战栗如电流窜到全身各处，很快夺去了末梢的感官。一切知觉朝脑后远去，徒留脑海的只有爆发边缘的苦闷与紧张，用力喘息也缓解不了的压抑，嵌入手指也打消不散的瘫软，足以让人崩溃的疲累，他冥冥中记起，此刻逼近他的东西，在他的母语中总是被形容为死亡。"Serre moi bien…ma chérie, serre moi bien."唇舌在颈侧追寻生命的跳动，他强迫自己调出更多的力量在她体内开辟活动的空间。她双手抓着他的肩膀，指甲在肩胛骨留下绯色的伤痕，似乎无论是身体哪个部分都不愿意放他走；每当他朝外抽离，她便向前紧跟他的轨迹，直到与他的往复产生撞击。天鹅绒毯下的床垫吱吱呀呀地鸣奏，像是破旧的木船颠簸在浪尖，里外都是咸水在摇晃，只有两股力量在其中无形地抗衡。

"唔——"仅持续数秒的极乐携透支的精力喷涌，短暂的间隔，而后是第二波、第三波，断崖式跌落的快感将人推入黑暗的深谷。她本想多贪恋一会儿在边缘徘徊的乐趣，他呼在她肩窝的热气却直接激起深埋的狂欢。羞于发出声音，她的贝齿咬住他的肩膀，吞下呻吟的是一圈深深的红印。已恢复清醒的他望了她一会儿，愠怒、责怪、嘲笑、爱意，千言万语最终还是被睡意拢了回去，相拥着她坠入沉眠。

"你把瓶子换了？我觉得上次新改的挺好的。"他撇到床头的目光有些失落。"看着性冷淡，结果是个老色鬼…"敏感的耳朵捕捉到不满的咕哝，他闪到她身后，迅速圈住她的纤腰："你说什么？"双唇在她锁骨点了一下，他惊喜地认出那熟悉的味道。她僵在他臂弯里，他好笑地用齿面摩挲她的耳垂。"你还是太天真了，丫头…欲望这个东西又不会随着年龄增长就消解的。"

"一直以来我只是不想太粗暴罢了。"

 _《《最后说几句吧_

 _·Tu veux me faire l'amour?/You want to make love to me?_

 _·Oui, bien sûr./ Yes… of course._

 _·Serre moi bien…ma chérie, serre moi bien./Hold me tight my darling, hold me tight._

 _·la petite mort 小死亡，法国文学里经常用来指代高潮_

 _·香水树，Ylang Ylang依兰依兰，香水树开的花就是依兰花_


End file.
